Code Red
by Zombie450AirBournePrincess
Summary: LJ is in on again off again relationship with Tommy. Angie's married to Dan and LJ believes Angie's cheating on Dan with Tommy. Is that the case or is somethting else going on? A very special one-shot for a very special day for a very special person. Lou, I hope you love it babe! OC/Crimson & OC/Austin Aries


~LJ~

"Tommy we can't do this again. I love you I do but I can't be with you when you see fit. I'm tired of hearing you say you love me only to turn around and break it off with me. When you're ready to love me and only me then I'll be here waiting. But I wont wait for ever." My voice softened. "How does that sound?" I asked turning to look at my best friend around this place.

"Well if that's what you feel. And you feel like you need to tell him. Then you tell him. He needs to know how you feel. He hasn't left any other options for you."

"I know it's just we've been through so much Ang. So many years wasted."

"You have enjoyed the last few years they're not wasted."

"I just." I sighed sitting down my head going to my hands.

"Want things to be different?" She asked rubbing my back. I nodded. I hated the way our relationship was of lately. I've been dating Tommy Mercer for the past 4 years and for the last 2 years it's been on again off again relationship. Off more then on. Normally he's only with me when he can't find anyone else to hook up with and I take him back with open arms. I loved the man. I thought I was stuck but I would make it clear to him tonight that I wouldn't be his go to girl. It was gonna be me and only me or he wouldn't have me at all. I ran my hands through my raven black hair. I knew what the game plan was, but could I go through with it? I walked out my bag on my shoulder.

"LJ you seen Angie around?" My face fell. What the hell was my best friend doing with my guy? And why the hell was she cheating on her husband? Hell she wasn't even been married a whole 2 days yet and she's shacking up with another guy.

"Uh why?" I asked looking at the floor. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I could feel my storm gray eyes start to cloud up with tears.

"I need to talk to her about something. It's important." You could hear the begging in his voice. I wanted to tell him he could go fuck himself and I no longer needed him.

"The locker room would be my guess." I snapped pushing past him on a new mission to find Dan. He had every reason to know about the affair that his wife was having. I searched the halls finding him in catering alone. I sat down by him. He looked up at me raising an eyebrow.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" He asked a smirk in place sitting back in his chair placing a hand on his leg as the opposite arm laid on the table.

"Angie's cheating on you with Tommy." I blurted out. I had no reason to beat around the bush about it. I mimicked his action and sat back in the chair letting my nails strum on the table. She wanted to hurt me, I was going to hurt her just as bad.

"That's a lie. Angie would never cheat on me. I'm The Greatest Man That's Ever Lived. We love each other, and we made vows. A promise to be faithful till the end of time. I know how she feels about marriage and cheating and it's not what she does."

"Then why was Tommy looking for her saying it was important?" I questioned getting up. "She may say it but that doesn't mean shit."

"Dammit." He yelled pushing his plate off the table the food going everywhere. He stormed out of catering. I should feel bad that I just ruined my so called best friends marriage. But I didn't. I picked my bag up and made my way through the arena seeing that Dan had called Tommy out to the ring. I smirked leaning against the wall watching what was going to happen.

"What the hell LJ? Why the fuck did you tell my husband that I was sleeping with Tommy?" Angie stormed up shoving me.

"It's the truth isn't it?" I snapped shoving her back. "Why else would he be asking where you are and saying it was important?" I was in no mood to deal with her BS. I had a few to many of my own problems to deal with right now and she was only adding to mine.

"I wouldn't do that ever. I love my husband and I would never sleep with your guy." She went to lunge at me only for Sting to walk up to us pulling her back.

"Ladies follow me." He motioned for us to follow and we followed him out to the ring. I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on here. "It seems the four of you wanna fight. For what reasons I don't know nor do I care. But I will do something about that. Next week it will be the team of Austin Aries and the lovely Angel vs the team of Crimson and the menacing dark child of Impact Blaze." I glared at Angie wanting to kill her right now. Maybe I should have got my facts straight but what was there to get straight? The only time he wanted any other Knockout was when he wanted to bed them. I jumped out of the ring heading to the back. I should've gave the fans a taste of what they could expect for next Thursday. But I didn't wanna get in anymore trouble then I was in. I didn't wanna lose my job over this. I picked my bag up yet again and headed out of the arena. I wanted nothing more than to be alone with my thoughts figuring everything out. I turned my cell off. Gathering up my stuff and headed home for the week. I wanted nothing to do with my so called best friend or my good for nothing ex boyfriend. I loved him enough to let him go no that wasn't true I loved him but I hated him for what he did to me.

~Angie~

"Dan, wait!" I shouted going after him. "I'm not cheating on you. If I wanted to be with Tommy I wouldn't have married you." I tried to reason with him. He has yet to say a single word to me. Do I blame him? No I just wish he would let me explain things. He said nothing tossing his bags in the trunk.

"Well?" He asked waiting not even wanting to say that to me. "You gonna ride with me or not? I got shit to do." I tossed my stuff in and he slammed the trunk shut. "Get in or I'm leaving your ass here." He snapped and I sighed getting into the car. I looked over at him and saw the pain and hurt on his face. If he only knew. I sighed looking out the window. All the way back to the hotel he wouldn't say a word to me. I didn't know what to say to him to make it better and I didn't wanna fight with him in the car and cause an accident or something. I followed him up to our hotel room.

"Say something Dan." I was on the verge of tears here. I didn't wanna lose him. He was my everything. I spent 2 years with him before marrying him. I wouldn't screw that up by sleeping with my best friends guy.

"That's what I thought." I looked at him confused from the bed as he walked around making sure he had everything mumbling to himself about never believing other people when it came to his relationship. He turned to look at me. "I never once thought the girl I loved and married would cheat on me. But what do you want me to believe Angie? He's going around looking for you because it's important. He only looks for women when he needs a good fuck. You wont tell me what's going on. What am I to believe?"

"You trust me right?" He nodded. "I don't want him. I only want you. I could never hurt you or LJ like that. Tommy needed my help with something. It wasn't anything sexual. He's just nervous and freaking out about something that's very special to him." I got up slipping my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest. "You're all I need. I love you Daniel." I slowly felt his arms wrap around me pulling me closer to him.

"I love you too Angie. I do trust you. It's weird hearing that another guy needs you because it's important especially Tommy and we all know how he is lately." I felt his lips on the top of my head. I slightly smiled.

"I know and I'm sorry that you got put through this. I was only trying to help him, not hurt everyone in the process."

"Angie don't be sorry about this. You see the good in everyone even if they don't have any. It's one of the many reason's why I love you so much for. But you can't make someone change even if you want them to."

"It's that easy to see that I want Tommy to change into the person he once was?" I asked looking up into his amazing blue eyes. He nodded looking into my dark brown eyes. "I just want LJ to be happy with the guy she loves."

"I know baby but we can't fix their problems they have to figure them out on their own. We can be there for her but that's it. We gotta focus and worry about us." He said kissing my forehead tucking my light brown hair behind my ears. He gently kissed me pulling away to finish packing. I joined him getting my stuff packed away. We spent the next week off at a resort in Florida enjoying what time we had to our selfs. He was still working on trusting me. I didn't blame him. With as shady as it sound with Tommy I would think the same though I wasn't sleeping with him just helping him out with something special now that he realized what he wants in life. At least Dan wasn't pulling away from me yet and he wouldn't. He would just feel like a fool when everything came out. I smiled looking over at Dan. He was lost in thought yet again.

"It's you Dan, always has been always will be." I told him laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me pulling me into his side.

"I know. I just hate that you're keeping something from me."

"It's not my something to tell. And it's not that big of deal for either one of us. You'll see in just a few hours when we get to the arena." I heard him sigh. "I'll make all of this up to you, any way you want ok?" He kissed my head.

"You don't have to do that Angie."

"But I want to. I'll do anything for you and I hate that you can't trust me over this. Tommy has nothing on you." Dan raised his eyebrow looking at me. "Not that I know but no one compares to you baby. I mean it." He pulled me on top of him attacking my neck with his lips.

I weaved my way backstage looking for the right locker room. I spotted LJ but she still wouldn't have anything to do with me. I sighed to myself wanting to run up to her and tell her what was really going on here, but I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair. I got where she was coming from but I did nothing wrong and she would soon see that. I had made sure Dan knew what to do. He wanted to protest at first but I told him then he would know what was really going on and he couldn't pass that up. I looked both ways slipping into the locker room seeing Tommy was already there.

"You got it?" I asked making sure everything else was in order.

"Yep. She'll be here right?"

"Yes don't worry I got that covered Tommy." He nodded and once everything was ready I sent a text to Dan to bring LJ to the locker room we were in.

~LJ~

This past week was the worst week of my life! I had no one to talk to. The only person I would trust with this was Angie and she was the other women in it all. How I trusted her for so many years is beyond me. The days went by to slow for me. I ended up keeping my phone turned off and unplugging my house phone. I was in no mood to talk to Tommy. I was sure Angie was busy dealing with her own problems with Dan to even call me. Not that I cared right now. Being alone was driving me crazy so when Thursday rolled around I was more then excited to go back to work and beat my ex best friend up for sleeping with Tommy. I was going to find Tommy and tell him that he had to pick and he couldn't have me and everyone else too. I was sick of being second best. I saw Angie and sent her a glare. I saw her sigh and walk off. I wanted nothing more to do with her ever! I tried to find Tommy but saw no sign of him anywhere. I finally gave up finding a spot in catering.

"About time I found you." I looked up to see Dan standing by me.

"What do you want Aries? I'm not in the mood for whatever you gotta say." I snapped annoyed he of all people had to come up to me. Couldn't he keep his damn wife satisfied?

"I'll let that slide but you're needed."

"For?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Not sure. I just know I need to make sure you get there. So you can come willingly or I'll pick you up over my shoulder. You choose?" I grumbled getting up and followed behind him. He knocked on the door and Angie pulled the door open with a goofy grin her face.

"Oh hell no." I wasn't about ready to hear that she had been with Tommy or whatever else she had to say. I turned to leave his voice stopping me.

"LJ please." Once again you could hear the begging in his voice. The desperation for me to stay and talk to him. I felt defeated here I was going back to him. I walked into the locker room confused as there was a few candles lit around a blanket that was laying on the floor. There was chocolates and sparkling apple juice. He took my hand leading me over to the blanket. That's when I realized we were alone. I looked at him as he glowed in the candle light looking sexy as ever. He got down on one knee taking my left hand in his throwing me for a loop.

"LJ I've been the worst boyfriend ever. I'll understand if you can never forgive me for the way I've treated you. I'm sorry for it. I've realized that you're all I need in life to make it through everyday. I was an idiot for letting you go. I could truly never let you go with out coming back for more. You're my ray of sun shine. You're everything to me. I was being selfish with it all but now I've realized I can't be without you anymore. I hate not waking up with you in my arms, going to sleep in an empty bed. I love you." He pulled a black box out of his pocket opening it to reveal a beautiful princess cut 2 ct diamond ring. "Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" I couldn't say anything, I had tears coming out. I've waited for this moment for a long time. Waiting for him to come to his sense's about everything. I slowly nodded my head the second I saw the look of disappointment replace the hope he had in his eyes. He slipped the ring on my finger spinning me around in his arms his lips meeting mine.

I walked down the halls holding Tommy's hand as we made our way to gorilla for the match. Tommy filled me in on the fact that Angie helped him with everything and that she wasn't hooking up with him. I felt bad for what I did but that didn't mean I was going to go easy on her for the match. I walked up pulling her into a hug telling her thanks and I was sorry. She told me it was nothing and all was forgiven now that Dan didn't hate her and knew the truth as well.

"I'm sorry Dan."

"Nah it's nothing that couldn't be fixed just don't jump to fucking conclusions again." He said in his cocky arrogant joking tone that was half serious. Angie playfully smacked him, he pouted. I rolled my eyes as they shared a kiss.

"I wont." I wrapped my arms around Tommy as they headed out to the ring to Dan's music. I smiled looking up at Tommy. I came here to end things with him only for him to make a huge step with me. Ya know I wouldn't change it. I knew from here on out it would be the two of us and he wouldn't be going off to find anyone else ever. What started out as one of the wost days ever turned out to be a pretty good day after all. Tommy laced his fingers with mine and we headed out for the match.


End file.
